Phobias
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Axel is afraid of thunderstorms. Can Roxas get him through a particularly nasty one, complete with a power outage. Rated M or mid lemonny fluffy goodness. Akuroku


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, wish I did, but I don't :(((

Just some Akuroku goodness :DDDDD

It was raining. Hard. Not sure why, but this kind of weather always brings me down. Maybe it's because I work in an ice cream shop. We're never even remotely busy on rainy days. I sighed, closing my eyes and crossing my fingers. Please don't turn into a thunderstorm. The bell above the door jingled softly. Great. A customer.  
"Welcome to-" I stopped when my eyes landed on a certain blue eyed blonde.  
"Oh, hey Rox" I greeted, smiling.  
"Hey Axel."  
"What are you doing here? It's pouring buckets out there."  
"So I noticed." he said, gesturing to his drenched clothing.  
"Right. Towel?" I asked, offering him the dish towel resting on the counter. He accepted it gratefully and began drying his, usually spiked, blonde hair. When he removed the towel his hair was in front of his eyes. I gulped, following a drop of water as it dripped down his cheek all the way to the base of his throat. It took every ounce of self control not to lean forward and lick it off.  
"Ax, you alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face.  
"I'm fine." I said, batting his hand away playfully.  
"Are you-" he started, but was cut off as a loud clap of thunder sounded. It was quickly followed by a flash of lightning. We stood there for a moment, staring at each other, before the power went out. Oh shit.  
I sank to the floor, curling myself into a tight ball. No, no, no. Too dark, to dark. Thunder boomed. Too loud, too loud.  
"Axel?" a voice asked timidly. I know that voice. Roxas. That's right, Roxas is here. During a thunderstorm. He knows now, he knows!  
"What can I do?" he asked, placing a hand on my arm. He wasn't laughing at me. Me. A 23 year old man, afraid of thunderstorms.  
"H-hold me?" I pleaded, lips quivering. "Please."  
Roxas nodded, surprising me by pulling me out of my hunched position so my legs were out straight. He slid forward, placing one leg on either side of my hips.  
"W-what are you-" I stuttered. He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and pulled me to his chest. My arms instinctively wrapped around his waist, holding onto him for dear life. That's when the tears started. I let them flow freely, let myself cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed "I'm pathetic."

"Shhhhhhhhh." he soothed. "You're not pathetic, you're amazing." A loud clap of thunder made me jump and latch onto him even tighter.

"Please. Make it stop." I begged. Roxas let go of my neck, pushing me back from him. I stared at him, confused and slightly hurt. Slowly, he leaned forward, kissing the tears at the corners of my eyes. I sucked in a breath. He pulled back briefly before moving to my neck, placing feather light kisses over the exposed skin. I gasped when he bit down at the base of my neck. The pain subsided as he licked and sucked until a love bite was raised.

"Why? I mean, what are you-"

"I'm distracting you." he answered simply. I nodded, giving his hips an encouraging squeeze. Roxas cradled my face in his hands and crushed our lips together. I moaned into the kiss, bringing one of my hands up to tangle in his soft blonde locks. Feeling braver I flicked my tongue out to taste his bottom lip. He groaned, opening his mouth enough for my tongue to slip in. God he tasted amazing! Thunder boomed again, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was kissing Roxas and he was kissing me back.

I moaned when his hand slid from my face the the bulge in my pants. He fingers traced the waistband of my jeans before delving inside. I pulled away from him gasping loudly, my head thrown back.

"R-roxas!" I groaned. "Oh god, Roxas! More!"

The blonde chuckled slightly, pulling his hand away. I whimpered at the loss of contact. When I heard the sound of one zipper followed by another. Oh god. He was gonna...

"Ah!" I gasped when he touched the tip of his erection to mine. He paused looking up at me and smiling. His hand wrapped around both of us, stoking slightly. We groaned in unison. I brought my hand down to join his as we jerked off together.

"R-rox-ah-I-mm-I'm not gonna-aha-last long." I managed to say between gasps.

"M-me either." he answered, speeding up his strokes. I grabbed the back of his neck with my free hand, smashing our lips together. Gasps, and sweat, and tongues, and just...perfection.

"Oo-mhm- Roxas!" I yelled, cumming hard into our hands.

"God! AXEL!" he screamed, cumming with one final tug. We sat there, panting and clutching onto each other. Much to our embarrassment, the power chose that moment to come back on.

"See. Thunderstorms aren't so bad." he said, smiling.

"I...You don't think it's weird?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"No, everyone's scared of something." he assured me, patting my hand.

"Look, Roxas. D-did you really only do that to distract me?" I asked, nervously.

"Of course not! Ax, I-I love you!" he shouted, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too." I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

"Good." he said, pulling away. "D-do you wanna go to my place and finish this?" he asked, finally blushing.

"Yeah. Now that the storms over you'll be the one begging for more." I said, grinning at his terrified expression.

Hehehe. He has no idea what he's in for.

~Well there you have it, an Akuroku fluffy lemon scented oneshot. Hope you guys liked it! Reviews welcome!


End file.
